Mi compañera, mi mejor amiga
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: “Deimey la chica rubia que en tiempo pasados se me asignó de compañera de equipo, y luego el destino la convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Y ahora después de tanto tiempo y siendo lo que por hoy soy, es la única que me cree, y que todavía está a mi lado…”
1. Encuentro

_**Hola! Jeje este es un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo con mi querida bitx Deimey Otaku Girl, es UN FIC TRANVERSAL oyeron, TRANSVERSAL, es decir, yo estoy relatando la historia desde el punto de vista de ella y ella desde mi punto de vista –en un fic aparte que pueden buscar bajo el mismo nombre que este pero en la cuenta de ella X3- jeje es una historia alocada, con personajes alocados que interpretan mi persona- en el fic de ella, y ella en este fic. Espero es guste y por favor comenten!!**_

"Mi compañera… Mi mejor amiga"

"_**Deimey la chica rubia que en tiempo pasados se me asignó de compañera de equipo, y luego el destino la convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Y ahora después de tanto tiempo y siendo lo que por hoy soy, es la única que me cree, y que todavía está a mi lado…"**_

-Lejos y a altas horas de la noche, en la aldea de la Nube, una joven rubia salía por las puertas principales de su villa. Su misión era clara, y no se podía permitir fallar. Si lo hacía, la vida de su mejor amiga correría peligro. Lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgado, lo sabía; sabía que ante cualquier error, le quitarían su título ninja de por vida. Con suerte la matarían también por alta traición. Pero… debía mantenerse, no podía faltar a su promesa. Si salía exitosa, lograría salvar a su amiga, y con algo de fe también lograría el perdón de ambas.

Al partir, vestía una blusa negra con cuello en "v" mangas más abajo de los codos y una malla para la comodidad. Una enagua azul cubría sus piernas y sus botas ninjas protegían sus pies. Su larga cabellera rubia estaba atada en un moño decorado con palitos, en los cuales uno relucía una extraña placa… En su brazo derecho relucía el protector se su aldea, brillante y liso cual diamante.

En la oscuridad de la noche, y sin que nadie la viera, salió de su aldea antes de que alguien notara su ausencia. Saltó el borde de la muralla y sigilosamente se escabulló entre los árboles, en su camino de partida. Para su mala racha, se encontró de lleno con un chunnin de su aldea, que la reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces…

Pero el shinobi no tuvo tiempo de completar su frase. Rápida como una centella, desenvainó su katana y la deslizó limpiamente por la garganta del joven. Su sangre brotó a montones y recorrió su cuerpo como lava caliente. Pronto la tez del joven perdió todo color, y se derrumbó de rodillas hasta quedar tendido el suelo. La kunoichi limpio su katana y la envainó, sus piró profundo y comenzó a alejarse de allí.

-No es el único que tendrá que morir…- murmuró ella para sí con su rostro sombrío.

Caminando un poco más, aprovechando que había aminorado su marcha, sacó de la mochila que cargaba un pergamino, sellado con una firma falsa, y la ató a la pata del halcón que furtivamente había sustraído. Le encomendó se dirigiera a Konoha y así el ave desplegó sus alas y cruzó el cielo oscuro.

**iiIIIIiiii**

-Gracias por venir, Kakashi- dijo Tsunade sama desde su escritorio.

-Siempre a sus órdenes- se inclinó el shinobi- dígame, podría saber para que me ha llamado.

- Sí, temprano esta mañana recibimos un mensaje proveniente de la aldea de la Cascada. Nos informan que una jounin de allí viene en camino para tratar un asunto importante para el cual requiere se nuestra ayuda.

- Y adivino mi misión es servir de escolta a la señorita cuando llegue aquí y durante su estadía, ¿o me equivoco?

-Exactamente, también la ayudarás a relacionarse con los otros shinobis para que pueda realizar las diligencias a las que viene.

-¿Y podría saber a qué hora llega?

-Según el documento, en una hora. ¿Alguna otra duda?

- No señora.

-Entonces puedes retirarte.

-¡Hai!

Kakashi salió de la oficina de la Hokage, y no pudo evitar que su mente de hombre intentara dibujar como se veía la chica a la que haría de acompañante.

**iiIIIIiiii**

Deimey se encontraba caminando el ultimo trecho del camino vía a Konoha. Ya era de mañana y no había descansado en toda la noche. No durmió ni se detuvo en su marcha en ningún momento, todo por el hecho de llegar lo mas pronto posible a Konoha y comenzar todos los proceso necesarios.

Caminaba lentamente , con sus ojos decididos, mas bajo ellos comenzaba a asombrarse unas pequeñas ojeras por el cansancio. Ansiaba con todas sus ganas llegar a aquella distante aldea y tumbarse en la cama de un motel, el primero que encontrara y dormir todo el día; aunque sabia que no podía hacerlo , tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y poco tiempo para ella si quería tener la máxime de oportunidades de recuperar a su amiga…completa y sana.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, se encontró por fin, la señalización de que solo faltaba un kilómetro para llegar a las puertas principales de aquella aldea en el país del fuego. De hecho, en el horizonte ya podían verse monumentales y perpetuosas las puertas e Konoha. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un destello de esperanza recorría su tez blanca. Anhelaba con toda su alma poder solucionar todo antes de que las cosas se agravaran más, poder ser la misma de antes, poder contar con su compañera de siempre, poder volver a ser libre.

-Ya falta poco, ya falta poco – se decía en su agotamiento – un paso más, y otro y otro, y pronto llegaré…ya falta poco

Solo la esperanza de reencontrarse con ella, encontrarse normalmente, sin tener que esconderse ni tener que despedirse a los pocos minutos, solo eso era lo que la hacia seguir en tan descabellada travesía.

**iiIIIIiiii**

-Mmmm, una hora exacta, y aquí estoy – suspiró Kakashi, mirando se reloj.

El shinobi de la máscara estaba plantado en las puertas de su amada aldea viendo el sol brillar y esperando la llegada de la anunciada kunoichi.

Su mente seguía tratando de adivinar como se vería…Sería joven o una anciana.

-Se me eriza la piel con pensar que se parezca a Chiyo-basama – rió Kakashi.

Los minutos siguieron pasando lentos y aburridos, las nubes seguían su lento curso y las hojas se movían al son del viento. El shinobi profirió un sonoro bostezo, y procedió a sacar su adorado libro, el "Icha Icha Paradise" y prosiguió su ociosa lectura. Por lo visto un buen rato allí esperando , ya que solo a lo lejos, se veía una silueta aproximándose lentamente.

**iiIIIIiiii**

Ya a escasos metros de las puertas, la chica se detuvo un instante. Se tomó un minuto a solas ordenaba todas las ideas en su cabeza. La ponía un poco nerviosa saber que una escolta la acompañaría donde fuese, y este sería un ninja experimentado que fácilmente descubriría su nerviosismo. Por eso prefirió darse su tiempo para calmarse, tomar un poco de aire para bajar la sonrisa de su cara y prepararse mentalmente para hablar con un perfecto desconocido. Finalmente, se decidió a avanzar, hasta hallarse bajo el lumbral de las puertas de Konoha.

**iiIIIIiiii**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul cuando por fin sus miradas se encontraron. Al inicio se dieron un espacio de uno veinte metros, observándose; estudiándose minuciosamente el uno al otro.

Sorprendido estaba el Hatake al ver aquellos curiosos ojos oscuros de la chica que tenia enfrente. En realidad se esperaba a alguien muy diferente. Alguien tal vez un poco mayor, más recia; pero lo que tenía en frente era una altiva joven que perfectamente podría confundirse con uno de sus ex alumnos . Su pose tenía un pícara pinta de muchacha en plenitud de su vida. La vertiginosa combinación de negro y azul de pies a cabeza tenía un extraño efecto en ella. La hacía ver más blanca de lo que era, pero eso lo lograba intrigarlo más. Una curiosa sensación recorría su pecho; era lógico sentir curiosidad o por lo menos para un hombre lo era.

_-"Bueno por lo menos no es una anciana decrépita"_ – se pensó el ninja que copia.

En tanto, la rubia veía sin recato alguno al shinobi. Sinceramente esperaba a alguien con pinta terrible, escalofriante. Alguien tal vez con un perfil más amenazador que el de aquel hombre; cuya mirada se veía tranquila y hasta juguetona, y su pelo daba realce a toda la fachada. Aquel shinobi llevaba más de la mitad de su rostro tapado, y esto le generaba un misterio terrible al alma de la chica ¿qué habría debajo de la máscara? Hubiera dado lo que sea por averiguar en ese instante, pero controló su impulso; no creía que fuera correcto preguntar. Luego dirigió al cuerpo del ninja. Alto, fornido, cuadrado, era un paisaje perfecto para la vista femenina.

_-"Mmmm, es bastante atractivo" _–pensó la kunoichi.

Pasados unos minutos, la joven decidió entrar definitivamente a la aldea. Entró y firmó los papeles que Kotetzu le tendió y luego se encaminó a ponerse en frente del shinobi que la estaba esperando. Se miraron un momento los dos a los ojos, hasta que él fue el que decidió romper el silencio.

-Me presento, soy Hatake Kakashi – se inclinó él.

-Deimey, gusto en conocerle – sonrió ella

-Espero que su viaje halla sido agradable.

-En lo que cupo fue agradable – dijo ella recordando amargamente como había matado al chunnin de su aldea.

-Bueno, yo seré el responsable de que su estadía sea lo más agradable posible…

_-"Contigo cerca cualquiera tendría una estadía agradable"_ – pensó en tanto la rubia.

-También haré lo necesario para que pueda realizar sus diligencias.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, no sabe lo importante que es realizar todo esto rápido.

-No se preocupe; haré todo lo que este en mis manos.

-Gracias nuevamente.

-¿Puedo decirle algo sin ofenderla?

-Por supuesto, adelante

-Es usted mucho más joven de lo que imaginé.

-Mucho me lo han dicho, je je.

-Bueno, como sea. Estoy a su servicio.

-No sabe como le agradezco. Esto es muy importante… - _"para mí"_ terminó ella en su mente.

-Solo me queda decirle, bienvenida a la aldea de Konoha


	2. Diálogo

_**Hola!!! Aki yo de nuevo con este fic que promete mucho jeje. Ok creo q ic mucho enredo la ves pasada, esplico de nuevo, este es un fic en conjunt con mi querida Deimey Otaku girl, yo escribo la historia de ella, y ella la mía; los que estén interesados en conocer esta historia desde ambas caras, visiten la cuenta de ella y busquen la historia bajo el mismo nombre. Grax a todos por leer y comentar! NYA! X3…**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

"_**-Está bien, me iré… No tengo más opción…**_

_**-Desearía que pudieras quedarte…**_

_**-Yo también…**_

_**-Te prometo que no descansaré hasta recuperar tu honor y que puedas volver a esta villa como la ninja respetable que eres…"**_

**iiIIIii**

-(…) bienvenida a la aldea de Konoha.

-Me alga su hospitalidad, me alegra finalmente conocer su aldea.

-¡Jo! Creo que debería llevarla a ver a la hokage, hemos perdido mucho tiempo-dijo Kakashi fijándose en su reloj.

-Emmm, creo que sí-dijo ella recordando su misión.

-Por favor, sígame, yo la escoltaré- dijo Kakashi adelantándose.

Caminando por la calles de Konoha, los jóvenes recorrían en silencio hacia el palacio de la hokage. Kakashi no prefería dirigirle la mirada o la palabra a la ninja, no ha de ser que le dijera algo que la insultara o tomara como atrevido. Aparte su trabajo no era entablar una relación de ningún tipo, solo hacía las de escolta.

-"lo mismo decía Shikamaru cuando escoltaba a la chica de Suna, y él terminó domado por ella"- se pensó el ninja divertido.

Deimey en tanto iba maravillada por las miles de curiosidades que concurrían las calles de Konoha. Puestos de comida, ventas de artilugios y niños que atiborraban los puestos. Definitivamente era completamente diferente a la suya, la cual hoy en día reflejaba tristeza y amargura. Tantas cosas habían pasado…

"_**Recuerdo como le gustaban los dulces, siempre íbamos de puesto en puesto comprando chocolates; ahora ya en ninguna esquina hay carritos de dulce, ni niños a su alrededor…"**_

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, el Hatake por fin anunció:

-Señorita Deimey, ahí está; el Palacio del Hokage.

La ninja de la Nube dirigió sus pequeños ojos al Palacio, y después al monte que atrás había, con las caras de los antiguos hokages esculpidas en él.

-Es asombroso- murmuró Deimey

-Ja, sí que lo es-admitió Kakashi.

Ambos shinobis entraron a los terrenos del palacio y a las instalaciones, subieron las escaleras del fondo, al llegar arriba, doblaron a la derecha.

-Es aquí-indicó kakashi.

Este tocó la puerta, y tras la orden de entrar, ambos así lo hicieron.

-Konichiwa- saludó Tsunade, incorporándose y viendo de reojo a la joven escoltada por Kakashi.

-Ohaiyo, hokage sama. Mi nombre es Deimey, y soy la representante de la aldea de la Nube. A su servicio- se inclinó la joven.

-Gusto en conocerte. Veo que ya has conocido a tu escolta, Hatake Kakashi. Él será el responsable de guiarte y de ayudarte en todo lo posible.

-Sí, ya tuve el gusto- "mejor dicho el placer" se pensó la kunoichi.

-Muy bien-dijo Tsunade- Bueno en Konoha estamos felices de poder ayudar a la Nube. Me gustaría poder saber cual es situación precisa.

-Bien-dijo ella suspirando- les contaré…

(…)

-Ya veo. Interesante historia. Me encantaría saber por qué no se nos notificó nada.

- El Raikage está muy dolido por la pérdida de su hijo, además lo deshonra la pérdida de su único heredero y a manos de una de sus ninja predilectas.

-Comprendo, lo que no me cabe es ¿por qué ahora la están buscando, por una parte para matarla y por otra para salvarla?

-El Raikage ha razonado un poco, y quiere hacer justicia. Ella, a pesar de todo, ha servido bien y como retribución se le quiere someter a juicio.

Deimey tenía las manos agarradas y apretadas. Acababa de mentir rotundamente ante la autoridad máxima de otra aldea. Bien era cierto que "ella" antes del incidente oscuro había sido una ninja excepcional, pero el Raikage no quería volver a verla, saber nada de ella o siquiera verla pisar de nuevo el suelo de su aldea.

-Es razonable- sentenció Tsunade al fin- bueno debo hablarlo con los jounins y superiores, aunque creo que es bastante claro lo que debemos hacer.

-Hai- exclamó Deimey, a quien le tembló un poco la voz.

Kakashi había notado el nerviosismo de la kunoichi, mas no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Aunque creyó conveniente abogar a favor de la joven.

-Tsunade sama- intervino el ninja copia- creo que Deimey taichou debe estar cansada por toda la travesía que realizó el día de hoy, me parece conveniente que se retire a descansar. Ya he reservado una habitación en un hotel cercano.

-Concuerdo contigo Kakashi – tajo la rubia hokage – pueden retirarse-

-Hai – asintió Kakashi.

-Arigatou – se despidió la joven.

Ambos ninjas salieron de la oficina y se aventuraron de nuevo a los parajes de Konoha. El Hatake seguía a la chica, quien actuaba cautelosa y con mucho recelo. Era claro que algo ocultaba. Pensó _"seria bueno averiguar que se trae entre manos ella"._

_-"Hora de usar la técnica de persuasión numero uno"._

Se detuvo y espero q que la chica lo alcanzara. Cuando se hubieron acoplado a caminar al mismo ritmo , Kakashi comenzó.

-Te noté un poco nerviosa en la reunión con la hokage.

-… - prefirió mantener silencio.

-Sabes, como tu escolta te digo que puedes confiar en mí, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte – sonrió él.

-Emmm, gracias – se tajó ella – _"¿Apoyarme en lo que quiera? Emmm, ¡genial!"_

_-"Parece que la técnica numero uno no funcionó" – se pensó él – creo que tendré que recurrir al plan B"_

Ágil y cuidadoso, el ninja de la máscara le hizo una pequeña zancadilla a la chica. Esta perdió el equilibrio y se fue de bruces contra el suelo, pero en un acto heroico planeado, Kakashi logra evitar la caída atrapándola por la cintura y quedando cara a cara , ella podía ver perfectamente el iris del ojo del shinobi, hasta contar sus pestañas.

-Parece que los nervios te hicieron caer – susurró el shinobi para ella.

-Acaso eso te molesta – bufó ella, intentando controlar su instinto animal.

"**Ser blancas siempre fue como una maldición. Recuerdo como se ponía roja si un chica le hablaba en susurros y de esa manera tan atractiva, simplemente era inevitable"**

-Na a menos que ese nerviosismo signifique que traes algo entre manos – volvió a susurrar él.

-Ya te lo dije: ¡NO-TE-INTERESA! – dijo ella enfatizando cada palabra.

Estaba llegando a un tono casi fosforescente. La cercanía del sensual ninja y el cuerpo de ella la estaban matando. Esfuerzos sobre humanos tuvo que hacer para no caer en la divina tentación que era aquel hombre, la perdición de cualquier mujer ninja.

-Bueno – musitó él, terminado aquella provocativa situación dejándola caer.

-¡Auch, eso dolió! ¡Oye, quien te crees para dejarme aquí! – rugió ella, al ver que el shinobi se alejaba tranquilamente.

-Neee, dijiste que ese no era mi asunto y que no-me-interesaba – imitó acertadamente – así que mejor sigamos nuestro camino.

-Pero, ¡tú me botaste! ¡No! ¡Vuelve aquí!

-¿Para qué? Tú puedes incorporarte solita.

-¡Si, pero quiero darte una lección! ¡No se trata así a una dama! ¡Ush!

-Como digas – dijo el Hatake haciendo con su mano el ademan de molestia – vamos debemos avanzar.

Deimey se incorporó, y continúo avanzando siguiendo al shinobi, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, en señal de obstinación.

_-" ¡Hump! Maldito niño lindo, cree que puede conmigo… ¡Ja!" _– se pensó ella.

_-"Que se traerá esta niña"_ – se pensó él.

Y así siguieron en silencio su camino al hotel donde Kakashi había arreglado el hospedaje de la kunoichi.

**iiIIIii**

-Habitación 4, primer piso – y la recepcionista le tendió la llave a la rubia.

-Arigatou – agradeció ella.

La chica tomó su llave y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el shinobi.

-Ya me dieron mi habitación, creo que dormiré un poco mientras obtenga las autorizaciones correspondientes.

-Muy bien, supongo que entonces no necesitas más de mis servicios por ahora.

-Exacto – espetó ella – bueno, Sayonara.

-Sayonara Deimey taichou.

Kakashi se retiró del lugar y la dejó a ella sola. Ella lo miró retirarse con nostalgia y después se encaminó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y tiró su mochila al lado de la puerta. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomó una ducha tibia. Salió, se secó, se puso su bata de baño y se tumbó en la cama. Cerró sus ojos y amargos recuerdo comenzaron a llegar a su memoria.


End file.
